Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui '(碓氷 拓海) - drugi główny bohater z serii ''Kaichou wa maid sama, jest uczniem liceum Seiki z klasy 2B. Kocha się w nim wiele dziewczyn, ale jego obiektem zainteresowań jest Misaki, która w przyszłości została jego żoną. Wygląd Takumi ma krótkie blond włosy oraz zielone oczy. Patrząc, widać że jest silny, można to stwierdzić zauważając, że ma dobrze zbudowane ciało. Z twarzy jest nadzwyczaj przystojny przez co podoba się wszystkim dziewczynom w szkole. Osobowość Usui jest aż nadto "szczery" i nie lubi owijać w bawełnę. Możemy to zauważyć, gdy odrzuca wyznania miłosne dziewcząt z Seiki. Jest odważny, nawet nieco brawurowy. Potrafi się poświęcić dla bliskich. Widać to, np. W sytuacjach, gdy Misaki ma kłopoty. Jest opiekuńczy i zaradny. Chociaż czasem zgrywa głupiego zboczeńca, to w gruncie rzeczy jest bardzo inteligentny. Bardzo dobrze się uczy. Lubi denerwować Misę, ale tak naprawdę ją kocha. Pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. Przeszłość Matka Usui'a była potomkinią znanego i szanowanego rodu z Anglii. Gdy miała 16 lat poznała nowego lokaja pochodzącego z Japonii, Yuu Hirose. Dobrze się z nim dogadywała. Wszyscy widzieli, że oboje mają się ku sobie, jednak ojciec Patricii, Richard Rochester chciał, aby wyszła za Edwarda Walkera. Patricia, dla dobra rodu, zgodziła się, jednak nadal kochała Yuu. Urodziła syna, Gerarda. Po jego narodzinach znacznie podupadła na zdrowiu. Wiedząc, że nie zostało jej wiele życia, zdradziła swojego męża z lokajem. Gdy okazało się, że zaszła w ciążę, uciekła i zatrzymała się u innej rodziny. Niedługo po urodzeniu Takumiego, umarła, a Yuu został zwolniony. Dla dobra rodu postanowiono o zatajeniu istnienia Usui'a. Został przygarnięty przez rodzinę matki (przez ród Usui) i nie opuszczał posiadłości. Pobierał nauki od prywatnych nauczycieli. Był bardzo zdolny, dlatego nauczyciele często się zmieniali. W końcu ubłagał rodzinę, żeby mógł pójść do liceum. Wylosowuje Seikę z katalogu. Rodzice zgadzają się na jego naukę, sądząc, że nikt w takiej szkole nie będzie słyszał o rodzie Usui. Sponsorują mu mieszkanie i wszelkie wydatki. Historia Po raz pierwszy widzimy jak Usui daje kosza jednej z dziewczyn. Gdy Misaki to zobaczyła, powiedziała mu, żeby odrzucał je delikatniej. Tego samego dnia na zapleczu Maid latte Usui zauważył przewodniczącą w stroju służącej, jednak to wydarzenie nie zaskoczyło go jakoś, więc poszedł dalej. Po skończonej pracy Misaki, Takumi stał na zewnątrz, aby upewnić się czy na pewno oczy go nie myliły. Misaki szybko zaprowadziła go do parku, gdzie wytłumaczyła mu dlaczego pracuje w takim miejscu i o kłopotach w rodzinie. Trzy dni po tym, jak dowiedział się o sekrecie przewodniczącej, koło klubu bokserskiego zauważył Misę i dwie uczennice z 2c. Zaciekawiony zatrzymał się i ujrzał niecodzienny widok: przewodnicząca przeniosła ciężki worek treningowy bez problemów. Przyjaciółki Misaki podziękował jej i dały kwiat, a po chwili zauważyły Takumiego, który wzruszył ramionami i odszedł. Prawdopodobnie tego samego dnia odwiedził Maid latte i zauważył zdziwioną Misaki, która nagle miło go przywitała i resztę dnia miło się do niego zwracała. On zaś cały czas obserwował jak pracuje. Kolejnego dnia w szkole zapytał się Takezawy, który chodził do tego samego gimnazjum co przewodnicząca, czy Misaki zawsze nienawidziła mężczyzn. Ten odpowiedział mu, że była taka od drugiej klasy z powodu kłopotów w domu. Zaskoczony zapytał się Usuia, czy się nią interesuje, jednak ten nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi. A po południami stawał się powoli stałym klientem kawiarenki, choć zazwyczaj zamawiał jedno danie, a resztę dnia obserwował swoją ulubioną służącą Misaki. W dniu ogłoszeniu wyników egzaminów Usui podsłuchał rozmowę przewodniczącej i jakichś chłopaków o dozwolone magazyny, które Misaki postanowiła przejrzeć i ocenić. Po lekcjach odwiedził ją w pokoju samorządu i oskarżył ją o bycie masochistką. Poradził jej, aby przyhamowała z pracą. W tym momencie przewodnicząca osłabła i prawie upadła, na szczęście Usui złapał ją i powiedział że się o nią martwi. Misa, zaskoczona, odepchnęła go od siebie i kazała mu się nie dotykać. Dodała, że nie potrzebuje rad od takich jak on. Takumi na zapleczu Maid Latte zauważył Misaki z idiotycznym trio, który zaczepiał Misaki i od razu ruszył na ratunek. Na sam jego widok tercet idiotyczny uciekł, a przewodnicząca przeprosiła go za to, co wcześniej powiedziała. Następnego dnia rozmawiał z Misaki na dachu szkoły o jej sekrecie. Ta powiedziała o jej uczuciach i stosunku do niego. Przewodnicząca stwierdziła, że nie lubi być dłużna i zastanawiała co ma zrobić za szalik który jej dał. Takumi stwierdził że może zostać jego osobistą służącą na jeden dzień, na co zareagowała oburzeniem. Relacje '[[Misaki Ayuzawa|''Misaki Ayuzawa]]'' - ''Na początku drugiego roku w Liceum Seika jest coraz bardziej zainteresowany Misaki i dochowuje jej tajemnicy. Misaki wydaje się to podejrzane i myśli, że Usui chce ją szantażować. Odrzuca jego zaloty. Mimo tego chłopak nieustannie jej pomaga i czuwa nad nią. Często stwierdza się, że jest on jedynym panem Misaki, a Misaki jest tylko jego. W mandze zaczynają się dość szybko ze sobą spotykać, później, na trzecim roku jest on zmuszony do przeniesienia się do Liceum Miyabigaoka. Mimo tego nadal przychodzi do Seiki, aby spotykać się z Misaki. Ona nadal pracuje w Maid Latte. Jeszcze w liceum zareczaja sie, a kilka lat pozniej takze pobieraja. Maja dwojke dzieci: Rui, ktory z charakteru oraz wyglady przypomina Misaki oraz Sara, ktora bardziej przypomina Usui'a. Misaki jest pierwszą osobą, której Takumi powierzył sekret swój i swojej rodziny. Spędza większość czasu blisko Misaki i "obserwuje" ją. W mandze całują się w rozdziałach 32, 37, 45, 49, 51, 57, 59, 62, 64, 66, 71, 72, 78, 79, 82, 84, i 85, w anime w odcinkach 6 i 26. Ciekawostki * Najbardziej lubi obserwować Misę * Jego ulubionym daniem jest Misa-chan. * Chodzi do klasy 2b. * Jego imię, Takumi, oznacza "otwarte morze", podczas gdy jego nazwisko, Usui, oznacza "światło". * Jak ujawniono w rozdziale 46, jego prawdziwe imię to "Takumi Walker" * Jego znak zodiaku to baran. * Jego ulubiony smak landrynek to truskawkowy i śliwkowy jak Misaki. Cytaty * Jestem wielkim fanem pokojówek . Wszystkie moje ulubione książki są o nich, odwiedzam także kawiarenki z pokojówkami. Zbieram figurki pokojówek, gram w gry z nimi i nawet przebieram się za nie * Jeżeli byłabyś moja małą siostrą... zakochałbym się po uszy * "Skąd wzięłaś ta wodę?Ja pije tylko wodę z Alp." * "Macie 10 sekund do odpowiedzenia. 10...9...3...2...1..." * (..) ponieważ to moja osobista pokojówka * "Misaki: Jak doskonały możesz być? Usui: Za kogo mnie masz? Misaki: Za zboczonego kosmitę z Planety Feromon." * "Możesz czuć się bezpiecznie, ponieważ jesteś silna, ale pamiętaj... nadal jesteś kobietą, Misa-chan" Galeria Usui and Misaki photograph.jpg Usui takumi in the manga.jpg|Usui w mandze Kaichou wa maid-sama - Usui Takumi (101).jpg Blog18.jpg Usui-x-misaki-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-18452622-1280-720.jpg|Usui z zahipnotyzowaną Misaki Blog14.jpg 3113303999_1_9_lUNDixlX.png 725257277_594855.gif images (8).jpg Usui-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-22961150-1024-640.jpg kaichou19-35.jpg misaki_and_usui_by_nakamura02-d4w0ov7.jpg kaichou-wa-maid-sama-23.jpg Usui_protects_Misaki.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Liceum Seika Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Maid Latte